1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thickness measuring device of a laminating machine and, more particularly, to a thickness measuring device which is composed of a mount, a stepper motor, a screw rod, a first contact-activated element, a second contact-activated element, and a microcontroller unit; configured for measuring the thickness of a to-be-detected object in a convenient manner; and applicable to various kinds of laminating machines or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the thickness of paper is measured to the accuracy of a fraction of a millimeter. When a piece of paper is heated by a laminating machine during the lamination process, a 0.5-mm difference in paper thickness may result in a temperature difference up to 50° C. Hence, it has been an important goal in the field of laminating machines to develop an electronic design that enables precise thickness measurement, features convenient operation, and thus enhances the performance of laminating machines. Moreover, with the man-machine interface of a conventional laminating machine, a user has to select the desired laminating film thickness and the type of to-be-laminated object by pressing keys, which is rather inconvenient. Therefore, the prior art still leaves much to be desired in practical use.